So far, wide research and development for controlling harmful weeds, which hinder the growth of crops have been performed, and a great number of compounds having an weed-controlling effect, which are useful as an effective component of a herbicide have been found. However, it cannot be said that these compounds are sufficiently satisfactory in performance desirable as a herbicide such as an weed-controlling effect, sustainability of the effect, or selectivity between a crop and a weed, and since the presence of weeds exhibiting resistance to some of these existing herbicides has been already confirmed, novel herbicides have been strongly demanded.
In the related art, as a herbicide having to bicyclic pyrazolinone as a basic skeleton, an acetyl-CoA carboxylase (ACCase) inhibition type herbicidal active compound such as pinoxaden is known (refer to PTLs 1 to 3). It has been suggested that it is critical for the expression of ACCase inhibitory activity that, in such a ACCase inhibition type herbicide, the hydroxyl group on a bicyclic pyrazolinone ring which is a basic skeleton thereof is a substituent essential for the expression of activity, and that the electron donating group represented by a methyl group or an ethyl group, as a substituent on the benzene ring, is substituted at an ortho-position or a para-position.